No Digas Adiós
by Shinzawall
Summary: Kagome, en su camino para ir con Sesshomaru, recuerda un par de situaciones que compartió con él, sintiendo lo doloroso que es decir adiós. /Sesshomaru x Kagome, one-shot/


**Hoy también quería traerles este One-Shot.**

**Vamos a ver... A mi me gusta escribir estas cosas cortas;3, son lindas y se puede expresar en ellas algo corto.**

**Lo escribí en poco, así que si quedó alguna incoherencia, perdón. Solo espero que si la pareja les gusta, usted pueda disfrutar de esta locura muy loca! ;) Después de todo, esto también es para su disfrute!**

_(Advertencias; Posibles errores ortográficos, alguna incoherencia, lo común. La pareja es Sesshomaru x Kagome, así que si no te gusta, pido que reconsidere si va a leer;3)_

**Entonces... ¡Les dejo esto! ¡Qué lo disfruten!**

* * *

**No Digas Adiós.**

_**"Don't Say Goodbye"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es hora de decir adiós.

Con paso tembloroso, ella avanzó. Le dolía arduamente el corazón. Era hora de despedirse. Sonrió atontada al suelo lleno de barro y a el reflejo de si misma sobre el agua. ¿Cómo era posible, que después de todo lo que paso, ella tuviera que decir adiós? Ya daba igual. Aun con el corazón y el alma estrujados en su puño, tendría que decirle adiós. Un frío despedir para tratar de no volver a verlo jamás.

Mientras su balanceaba de un lado a otro, con pasos sin base, su mente fue invadida por dulces recuerdos.

_/Flash Back/_

_Kagome sonrió a la figura frente a ella, que le permitió con rostro serio adentrarse a la cueva. Al estar allí, vio a los acompañantes de él dormir._

— _¿Qué haces aquí, humana?_

_Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto._

— _¡KA-GO-ME! No hago nada, solo me escapé y perdí.—la azabache contestó._

— _Tsk.—El demonio volteó la mirada hacía otro lado— Deberías haber regresado por donde viniste, el estúpido hanyou te estará buscando._

— _No me interesa.—Kagome contestó casi con indiferencia— Ya no me importa lo que haga tu medio-hermano, yo solo quise huir de él y lo logré, no pensaba volver aunque fuese obligada, y si voy a volver, será a mi hogar, no con él._

_Sesshomaru casi rió internamente. Su hermano cometía tontería tras tontería, entre ellas, elegir a quién solo lo quiere para cumplir su venganza, esa sacerdotisa, Kikyo, con la cual tuvo que enfrentarse. Miró de reojo a la azabache, notando como esta temblaba levemente por el frío. Sabía que corría un viento infernal helado, pero no es como que a él le afectará mucho. Se acercó al fuego que habían hecho en medio de la cueva, volviéndolo a encender con más magnitud, para que el calor se extendiera. Volvió a mirar a la humana._

— _Acercáte al fuego.—él dijo, con su típico tono frío._

_Kagome le sonrió, aunque con tono indiferente, se preocupo por ella. Obedeció._

— _Gracias.—le explayó una sonrisa más extensa aun— Y perdón por molestarte._

_El solo asintió leve, para cerrar sus ojos. No es como si fuera a dormir, pero no quería seguir la conversación. Kagome se acomodó al lado de Rin y en poco, estuvo dormida, sintiéndose reconfortada, Sesshomaru extendió "aquella cosa felpuda" según Rin, de su hombro, para que ambas estuvieran más abrigadas. _

_Al día siguiente, cuando Kagome despertó, se encontró sola casi al borde del mediodía, con una nota al lado de donde estaba apoyada, aun con el fuego un poco encendido._

_"Nos fuimos antes"_

_Sonrió. Salía la marca de la Luna de Sesshomaru. Decidió que, aunque no quería ver a Inuyasha, regresaría al grupo para no preocupar a los demás._

_/ Fin Flash Back /_

Esa fue la primera vez que había tenido un buen contacto con Sesshomaru. Continuó su camino, sintiendo sus piernas quemarse por el frío de la noche. Joder. Tenía que salir a esta hora. Recriminándose así misma, volteó a ver el campamento, donde todos dormían. Quizá extrañaría a Sango, Shippo y Miroku, pero estaba segura de que a Inuyasha y Kikyo no.

— ¿Por que habría de extrañarlos a ellos?

Para recordarse que aun como sacerdotisa, despreciaba a alguien, observó la marca en su brazo, la cual era una cortada, un poco más cicatrizada, pero no quitaba el hecho de quién se la había hecho.

_/ Flas Back /_

_Habían pasado muchos días desde que Kagome había huido y regresado. Ella se mostró reacia a hablar con el hanyou y su copia acompañante, Kikyo, pero siguió siendo la amable Kagome que atendió tanto a Miroku, Sango y Shippo._

_No hablaba con los otros, llegando al punto de enojar a Kikyo, pues decidió que lo mejor para su actual salud mental, sería no hablar con la que lo único que quería, era arrebatar el puesto que llevaba al lado de Inuyasha, y otra vez, no es como que si le interesará para ahora._

_Vio de reojo como Inuyasha asentía enojada después de haber pegado un gran grito mientras hablaba con Kikyo._

— _¡Kagome! ¡KAGOME!—El hanyou llamó._

_Después de cien llamadas, y hartas de los gritos de Inuyasha, Kagome se volteó a verle._

— _¿Qué quieres?—preguntó tan fría y desinteresada como lo haría el mismísimo Sesshomaru._

— _¿Qué has hecho a Kikyo?—Inuyasha preguntó, eufórico._

_Kagome le miró interrogante, antes que Kikyo extendió una herida sobre su hombro que parecía del roce de una flecha, más que roce, una cortada más o menos profunda. Era la marca que Kagome había visto por la noche cuando Kikyo sujetaba las flechas contra si misma._

— _Nada.—la azabache respondió— Si piensas que he sido yo, te equivocas. Ahora, me voy._

_Kagome siguió su camino, causando un más enorme enojo del Hanyou, quién la detuvo bruscamente por el brazo._

— _¡¿CÓMO QUE NADA?! ¡¿Y ESA MARCA EN EL BRAZO DE KIKYO?! ¡ME DIJO QUE DE LA HICISTE TÚ!_

_Kagome miró de reojo a Kikyo, quién sonreía burlona. Entendió. La sacerdotisa de barro se había cortado a propósito para echarle las culpas a ellas con Inuyasha. Agh._

— _¡NO SE LAS HE HECHO, MALDITO INUYASHA! ¡SUÉLTAME!—Kagome gritó, tratando de zafarse._

_Inuyasha no obedeció, apretándola más con una sonrisa sádica. Apretó sus uñas contra el brazo de la chica, sintiendo el aroma a sangre que ahora salía de una cortada. Kagome cerró los ojos quejándose del dolor. Y tan pronto eso sucedió, sintió su brazo libre, así como una queja del hanyou. Abrió los ojos, viendo a Inuyasha en el suelo, con las manos heridas. Miró hacía donde provenía la energía. Era Sesshomaru. Se quedó boquiabierta mientras el demonio se acercaba a Inuyasha._

— _Estúpido hanyou.—Sesshomaru dijo una vez al lado de él._

_Inuyasha gruñó. Sesshomaru lanzó una flecha con la punta con sangre seca._

— _Es tú evidencia, la humana Kagome no mentía.—el demonio declaró._

_Era claro. Esa flecha eran las del diseño de Kikyo, y tenían la sangre de ella, además no se sentía ni siquiera un rastro de aroma a Kagome, por lo cual, ella no había tocado esa flecha. Inuyasha miró con arrepentimiento a Kagome, quién lo ignoró caminando con Sango hacía el interior del bosque, Sesshomaru tras de ellos._

— _Gracias de nuevo, Sesshomaru.—Kagome dijo._

— _No hay problema.—el demonio casi sonrió, aunque Kagome pensó que era tan solo su imaginación— La encontré hace poco, mientras escuchaba los gritos, decidí venir. _

_El demonio no dijo más, pero Kagome le sonrió con ternura antes de que él desapareció._

_/ Fin Flash Back / _

Sus pasos temblaron antes de que ella pudo reír un poco. Recordó que con esa marca, Sesshomaru por primera vez la llamó por su nombre.

— Era un orgulloso, después de todo.

Miró a sus pies, como estos se manchaban de barro y maldijo en voz baja. Ya tenía suficiente con el frío que calaba sus huesos, como para ahora darse cuenta de que su zapato estaba llena de barro.

_/ Flash Back /_

_Kagome decidió irse por el resto del día. Junto a Sango. Había peleado con Inuyasha durante el almuerzo, todo por que a Kikyo le dio por decir que a ella no había sido igual con los demás y que Kagome le sirvió mal. Oh bien. Ella no fue la que golpeó al hanyou, si no que fueron Sango y Miroku, pero de todas maneras, no tenía ganas de sonreír o quedarse ahí, así que, que mejor que ignorarlos completamente ¿no?_

_Sango le palmeó el hombro. Shippo y Miroku se fueron por otro lado para traer fruta. Kagome sonrió a su amiga, aunque la exterminadora ya sabía que a Kagome ni siquiera le interesaba el hecho de que la relación de Inuyasha y Kikyo había sido de conocimiento público para ellos también._

— _Vamos, Sango, supongo que después nos alcanzarán en el río esos dos._

_Sango asintió, mientras ellas se dirigieron hacía el río, que se hallaba con agua fresca. Las dos intercambiaron miradas. No esperaron nada por zambullirse hasta la cintura, aun con la ropa puesta. Esto era más un juego que un baño, así que ellas iban a disfrutar. _

— _¡Hey, Kagome! ¿Qué pasa con Sesshomaru?—la exterminadora inquirió._

_Kagome adoptó un leve rubor bien disimulado._

— _Nada.—cortó a su amiga— Solo hemos hablando un par de veces, ya sabes. _

_Sango le rodó los ojos._

— _No te la crees ni tú._

_Sesshomaru, se mantenía quieto detrás de unos árboles, escuchando atentamente, sin saber por qué no había podido seguir cuando se trato de la voz de Kagome._

— _¡Vamos, confiesa!—Sango insistió— ¿Qué te pasa a ti con él? ¡No me digas! ¿Te gusta?_

_Kagome golpeó el agua, haciendo un chapoteo._

— _¡SANGO~!—gritó— E-eso es..._

— _Eso es un si.—Sango sonrió._

— _¡¿Y que si así es?! ¡Me gusta Sesshomaru, listo!_

_Sango se congeló, tanto como al mismo tiempo Kagome se calló hacía abajo, hundiéndose en el agua de la vergüenza. Sesshomaru quebró la rama al estar desconcertado y Sango lo descubrió._

— _Oh, Kagome, siempre tan poco disimulada, mira que quién te escucha._

_La exterminadora jaló a la sacerdotisa, poniéndola frente a frente con el demonio que la miraba al borde del río. Kagome se ruborizó completamente, y antes de que Sesshomaru podía continuar su tartamudeó "Ka-kag- ¿kagome?", la azabache ya se hallaba lejos en una carrera por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Sango se rió audible-mente, antes de voltear al que ahora se permitía una cara de confusión y sorpresa única._

— _Hey, Sesshomaru—ella lamó, casi con la confianza para hacerlo amigo— Ni se te ocurra dañar a mi amiga."_

_/ Fin Flash Back/_

Kagome recordó que cuando ella salió huyendo, Sango le contó lo que le dijo al demonio antes de que su amiga fue a por ella al bosque, donde ella se encontraba tomando Sol y repitiendo con voz ahogada "Tragame tierra". Así ella completó ese relato tan extraño que ella solo recordaba hasta cuando salió corriendo sin intención de ver al otro.

— ¡Hace frío, maldita sea!—Kagome reclamó antes de que siguió caminando.

Odiaba el maldito frío, enserio.

_/Flash Back/_

_Dos semanas. ¡Sango la llevaba torturando dos largas y eternas semanas! Todo por Sesshomaru. Y este día no era excepción. Mientras Inuyasha ponía cara de rabia extrema, Kagome intentaba ignorar el hecho de que Sango seguía codeándola con "El sexy Sesshomaru". _

_Su amiga era muy poco disimulada._

— _¡Oh, Señorita Kagome!_

_Kagome se volteó a ver a la voz infantil que le llamó. Era Rin. Le sonrió dulce a la pequeña. Ella correspondió._

— _¿Me esconde, por favor, Señorita? Jaken no me deja jugar y yo escapé.—Rin relató._

_Kagome asintió, mientras lanzaba una manta sobre Rin guiñándole el ojo, la cual se acurrucó como mochila de Kagome. _

— _Guarda silencio ¿Si, Rin? No te encontrará ese sapito.—Kagome dijo._

_Rin sonrió alegre, mientras la azabache pasó unos alimentos para la niña que parecía bastante entretenida ahora, hablando con Shippo también._

_Jaken corrió por los alrededores sin notar la presencia de la pequeña, la cual solo reía. _

_Al final, no fue Jaken quién apareció saltando por entre los árboles, si no que fue Sesshomaru. Acercándose a paso elegante hacía Kagome, sabiendo que Rin estaba ahí. Kagome se congeló._

— _Rin.—el demonio llamó._

_La pequeña se descubrió de la manta, abrazando a Sesshomaru._

— _¡El señor Sesshomaru me encontró, sii!_

_Kagome sonrió a la pequeña, quién agradeció también, llevándose por ahí un par de alimentos. Sesshomaru bajó su vista hacía Kagome. Okay, sintió una dura punzada de nerviosismo, antes de que pudo tartamudear hacía ella._

— _¿Me acompañas un poco, Kagome?—él cuestionó._

_Inuyasha guñó al escuchar el nombre de la sacerdotisa en boca de su hermano. Kagome asintió temblorosa, alejándose con él y Rin para internarse por el bosque._

Kagome interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando sintió que sus medias estaban empapadas. Si. Definitivamente, así era, y el frío era más que infernal a su pobre cuerpo. La noche, aunque sin lluvia ni nubes, tenía un aire helado que corría por todo el Sengoku.

— ¡Me va a dar hipotermia así!—se quejó.

_Rin saltó hacía el campamento en compañía de Jaken, al Sesshomaru ordenarlo, y ellos se quedaron ahí. Sesshomaru sonrió seductor._

— _¿De verdad te gusto?_

_Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder._

— _¡E-eso no importa! T-tú ja-jamás esta-estarías conmigo...—Kagome exclamó, con las mejillas tonadas en rojo carmín, y las palabras ahogadas._

_Sesshomaru consideró que se veía estúpidamente tierna._

— _¿Quién dijo que no?—él pregunto, acercándose peligrosamente a ella— Jamás dije que no me interesará por ti..._

— _Solo que soy una humana.—Kagome completó._

_El demonio frunció el ceño._

— _Si, pero eso ya no importa. Rin me estuvo molestando contigo después de lo que escuchó de Sango, ha pasado mucho, no todos los días acepto que siento con un humano, agh, pero tenía que admitirlo, me alegré de que ya no estuviese con mi hermano._

_Kagome alzó la vista confundida. Sesshomaru aprovechó para atraparla con sus labios._

— _O mejor dicho, me sentí aliviado, por que al fin y al cabo, también te quiero y me gustas._

_/ Fin Flash Back /_

Después de esa confesión, Kagome recordó, se quedó con Sesshomaru durante una semana, y cuando volvió con su grupo, Inuyasha estaba enojado con ella, a tal punto de gritarle aun con Sesshomaru al lado. Se pusieron a pelear por que Sesshomaru reclamó, que si Inuyasha eligió a Kikyo, no tenía derecho de recriminarle con quién se iba.

Además de eso, se alternaba para pasar semanas con Shippo, Sango y Miroku, para después ir con Sesshomaru y Rin. Se sentía feliz para ese tiempo. Muchas cosas graciosas pasaron también, como cuando Miroku se cayó a aquella cosa verde por estar molestando a Sango, o como cuando Jaken se quedó el trasero por estar recriminando a Rin sin darse cuenta de que la pequeña le avisaba sobre el fuego a sus espaldas. Hubieron muchos cosas de las que pudo reír, y ahora, terminado todo, tenía que despedirse.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al borde de la entrada del bosque, cuando unos pasos se acercaron a ella sigilosamente. Sabía quién era, y le dolía reconocerlo.

Sesshomaru le sonrió a ella, tomándola entre sus brazos.

— ¿Para que me llamaste a esta hora, Kagome?—Sesshomaru preguntó tierno en un susurro a la chica, mientras la apretaba contra él.

— Quiero hablar, Sesshomaru.—Kagome respondió seria.

El demonio se separó levemente de ella, para mirarla. Kagome bajó su vista, ocultándola con su flequillo. Se sentía una desalmada al tener que decirle a Sesshomaru lo que iba a hacer.

— Y-yo... Sessh-Sesshomaru...—la azabache le llamó, apartándolo de si— Y-yo.. m-me iré.

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos, más que de costumbre, zarandeando a la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Q-qué estás diciendo?

— Te-tengo que irme.—ella declaró, con un nudo formándose en su garganta.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Dónde?!

— A m-mi ca-casa.—tartamudeó— Ter-termine lo que tenía que hacer aquí, Sesshomaru, y-yo... te-tengo que volver.

Sesshomaru retrocedió, sintiéndose impotente ante lo que su joven amada decía.

— A-adiós, Sesshomaru.—ella murmuró suavemente.

— N-no...

— Adiós.—repitió Kagome.

Ella se volteó y se echo a correr, sin que él pudiera alcanzarla.

— ¡No digas adiós, Kagome! ¡NO DIGAS ADIÓS!—el exclamó, mientras sentía a su cuerpo caer contra el frío suelo.

Kagome, aunque con el corazón destrozado, escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru a la lejanía.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres años después.

Kagome miró a la pizarra, aunque no estaba prestando atención al profesor de inglés.

"Don't say goodbye" Aquello que estaba escrito al borde de su cuaderno, y se podía traducir como "No digas adiós". Se acordó de ese rostro que amaba, y que le dijo esas palabras antes de que ella regresó a su época.

Este era el último día. ¡El último día de su último año como estudiante de preparatoria! Con esto, ya salía para graduarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomó el taxi junto a su Madre y su hermano, quiénes la felicitaban por su graduación del tercer año de preparatoria. Ella también estaba feliz. Llegó a casa, su mamá prometiendo una deliciosa comida como recompensa, y su hermano fue saltar por ahí. Ella aprovechó el momento, para ir a aquel lugar que no había visitado en mucho tiempo.

El poso.

Lo observó durante un rato. Ahora ese poso estaba sellado. Según su abuelo, por que las conexiones habían terminado, pero ella sabía que no.

— ¿Algún día podré volver?—se preguntó.

Su voz voló por la habitación, mientras sus mejillas eran invadidas por lágrimas finas que corrían por sus mejillas pra golpear el borde del poso. Estuvo un rato llorando.

_¡QUIERO VOLVER A VERLO! Y-yo... ¡Quiero volver a ver a Sesshomaru!_ Sentía su mente revuelta, pero no era capaz de dejar salir palabras, no cuando se sentía tan ahogada consigo misma.

— Qu-quiero... vol-volver a ve-verte...—murmuró corto, sus dientes chirreando al contacto duro con los otros, mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza.

El poso se iluminó, dejando salir a una figura de él. Sesshomaru estaba arrodillado sobre los bordes del poso, sosteniéndole el mentón a Kagome para que le diese la cara.

— Ya estoy aquí.—él pronunció tranquilizador— Te dije que no tenías que decir adiós.

Sesshomaru sonrió alegre, mientras Kagome no pudo más que lanzarse a los brazos de él, con desesperación aferrándolo así misma.

— Gracias, Sesshomaru.

— Tranquila,—él la empujó hacía él— ya te dije que te amaba ¿no? Yo no dejo lo que amo.

Kagome asintió, colocándose de puntas para poder alcanzar los labios de él en señal de confirmación, con un suave _Te amo_ puesto en los labios del demonio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END.**


End file.
